Broken
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: Levantó la vista un momento y fijó la vista en los ojos de ella, los ojos de Jasper ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y decidió salir… con un corazón roto y las ilusiones igual… pero aún así, él respiraba. Viñeta. Regalo para elianna.cullen. A/H.


Twilight no me pertenece bla bla bla... la canción tampoco... bla bla bla

Dedicado a elianna . cullen, porque es MI champiñón adorable y la quiero muchote y porque me dió la gana y ella me lo pidió y la amo demasiado comp para negarle algo (:

Mil gracias por revisármelo ^^

* * *

**Broken**

_I´m falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

Él caminaba a través de las calles, sin prestarle atención a nada en específico, nada tenía ningún interés para él… colores y formas iban apareciendo mientras avanzaba, pro en realidad nada tenía sentido, todo se había ido junto con Alice.

La memoria inundó su mente mientras iba reconociendo formas que se la recordaban, en el camino hacia aquél lugar, vio una hermosa flor blanca; tan pura y hermosa como su Alice, como lo que era antes de que todo sucediera; la vida había dado demasiados giros, pero ambos sabían que si ella no era de Jasper, no sería de nadie.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, personas sin importancia alguna para él; algunas chicas le sonreían al pasar, todas eran unas sonrisas falsas, sonrisas que sólo mostraban un interés físico… si tan sólo supieran que tan miserable se sentía por dentro, ni caso le hubieran hecho, por dentro estaba muerto, se estaba cayendo a pedazos sin que nadie lo levantara, apenas respiraba, su corazón estaba roto; pero aun así latía, cada latido era un recuerdo de que ella se había ido, lo había abandonado, el dolor le había recordar que aún seguía vivo, que aunque quisiera morirse, algo mantenía latiendo a su corazón.

Siguió caminando y vio a una pareja con una pequeña niña tomándolos de la mano… suspiró, ellos siempre quisieron un bebé; pero cuando ella al fin había estado embarazada, un descuido de él arruinó todo, incluidas las esperanzas de salir adelante… Un día como cualquier otro, ambos estaban comiendo, cuando Alice se levantó para acariciar el cabello de Jasper; él la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó mientras le daba vueltas, disfrutando de su risa y de cómo ella lo miraba. El corto cabello de Alice, parecía apenas moverse, sin embargo, cuando ella puso su mano en la cara de él, sólo importaron ellos dos, giró hacia la derecha y su pie se atoró con algo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, tirándolos a ambos… nunca volvió a ser lo mismo…

Después de un tiempo, Alice trató de parecer normal, sin embargo, nunca perdonó a Jasper, le reclamaba constantemente por cualquier pequeño erros; él simplemente asentía y la dejaba sola, los dos muriéndose sin el otro…

Con el tiempo, Alice se veía más animada, incluso ilusionada; sin embargo, cada que Jasper trataba de estar con ella, Alice simplemente daba alguna excusa y se iba… con el tiempo descubrió la verdad.

Siguió cruzando calles, viendo aquellos parques donde solían pasar las tardes cuando sólo eran novios, agarrados de la mano y besándose cada minuto, aún cuando se casaron, regresaban…

Ahora, sólo eran recuerdos atormentadores, recuerdos que a base del dolor, lo mantenían vivo.

De algún modo, logró llegar a aquellas oficinas y subió hasta el tercer piso, a la oficina 4, la oficina de divorcios.

Entró y se sentó al lado de su abogado, evitando ver al amor de su vida abrazando a otro, esperando un hijo de otro…

-Sólo firman y pueden retirarse- dijo alguien dentro de la habitación, Jasper no supo quién.

Firmó sin saber si en realidad ese era el lugar adecuado…

-Un gusto Señora Masen- dijo su abogado mientras sentía como su corazón se encogía a la mención del apellido de quien fuera su mejor amigo.

Levantó la vista un momento y fijó la vista en los ojos de ella, los ojos de Jasper ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y decidió salir… con un corazón roto y las ilusiones igual… pero aún así, él respiraba

* * *

Reviews????? que piensan????


End file.
